


Isn't it Ironic?

by TezxDixon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TezxDixon/pseuds/TezxDixon
Summary: Natalie Teller is the younger sister of Jax Teller. When she was 16 she pursued a relationship with the Prospect Juice Ortiz. Juice was 19 at the time. Now Four years later, she returns to charming because she has no longer has the means to take care of her self. What will happen when she returns with a little more than she left with?





	1. Every Rose has a thorn

Sighing loudly, I slammed my hand down onto the screaming alarm clock beside my bed. I sat up slowly and looked around at the one-bedroom apartment I was currently staying in. The walls were bare and so was the fridge. My pride and joy was still sleeping peacefully on the bed beside me. His coal black hair was wildly laying around his head with his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown like his fathers. His skin was a beautiful mocha color. I smiled and kissed his head gently. He stirred slightly and opened his beautiful eyes. “Momma?” I smiled down at him. “Good morning baby boy, how did you sleep?” He yawned largely and stretched. “Are you ready to get on the road baby?” He looked at me confused. “Remember baby, we’re going back to where momma grew up so we can, hopefully, get our own place so you can have your own room.” He smiled brightly and nodded. “Momma, does that mean I get to meet my daddy?” I chewed on my lip. “I’m not sure baby. If he’s still around momma will look into it. But, it’s been four years since I’ve seen your daddy.” He grabbed his Batman book bag and pulled out a picture. It was me sitting on his father’s lap. Both of us had huge grins on our faces. I couldn’t help but notice the striking resemblance between my son and his father. “What his name momma?” I sat beside my son and pulled him into my lap. “His name is Juan Carlos Ortiz.” My son bit his bottom lip.   
“He didn’t want me?” I teared up greatly. “That’s not it buddy. He didn’t know about you. Momma couldn’t tell anyone because my momma and step-daddy would have hurt your daddy. They did know that momma was dating your daddy but they didn’t want us trying to make you.” He nodded sadly. “Don’t worry baby boy, I’m sure that they’re going to love you no matter what.” He hugged onto me and put the picture back in his book bag. “Are you ready to go now baby?” He smiled and nodded. I picked up his other four bags and my one bag. I lead him to my car and strapped him into his car seat. “Momma, how far is it to where we’re going?” “Umm about seven hours buddy. When we get there you can get out and play I promise.” He nodded and hugged onto his teddy bear tightly. I pulled away from the apartment and took off on the interstate.   
By the time I finally saw the ‘Welcome to Charming’ sign my eyes were on fire. I was so tired. “Hey buddy, momma is going to pull over for a few minutes. Do you need to potty?” He nodded and squirmed in his car seat. I got out of the car and unhooked him. “C’mon mama! I has to potty!” I chuckled and followed him into the store quickly. “Alright c’mon silly boy.” I lead him into the bathroom and waited for him to finish before I helped him onto the sink so he could wash his hands. “Would you like something to eat baby?” He thought for a minute before jumping off of the sink. “Yes please.” I smiled and took his hand. “What would you like buddy?” “Um I want pwetzle.” I smile and ordered a hot pretzel for us to share. “Okay baby let’s get back into the car and I’ll give you some of it.” He smiled brightly and took off running toward the car. “Nathaniel Charles Ortiz!” He stopped and looked down. “What was that?” He kicked the ground lightly. “I sorry mama.” “You know better than that! Don’t do it again.” I opened the car door for him. “In your seat buddy.” He plopped down in his seat and I buckled him in. “We will be there in about 30 more minutes’ buddy.” I got in the driver’s seat and handed him part of his pretzel. I was eating my part as I drove towards the garage that I remember working at when I was a child.   
The entire drive Nathaniel was pointing out all the things that he thought were awesome. I could only smile as he enthusiastically told me about everything he saw. I pulled up to the front gate of Teller-Marrow. The gate was closed which really concerned me. All of a sudden the driver side door was ripped open and I was drug out of the car by my hair. “HELP ME!!” I was being pulled toward a van. “MOMMY!!” I screamed loudly and kicked at my attacker. “NATHAN!” I was hit over the head hard and my vision went black.   
~~Jax POV~~  
The screaming outside the gate alerted the entire club. We each grabbed a gun and ran out quickly. In the driveway was a black Honda. There was a child sitting in the back crying loudly. “Hey little man it’s okay.” I unbuckled him and pulled him out of his car seat. His black wavy hair was sticking to his tear covered face. I pushed his hair out of his face and carried him inside the club. “Can you tell me what happened?” He sniffled and wiped his face. “They took my momma.” I rubbed his back gently as Juice came over to me. “Hey bro, there was nothing in the wallet that would point to who the woman was.” I sighed and looked at him. “Thank you Juice.” All of a sudden the little boy was out of my arms and hugging onto Juice. He looked petrified. “Um hello.” He rubbed his hair gently. 

~~Juice POV~~  
I rubbed the little boy’s hair gently and only felt this desire to hug onto him and protect him more than anything. “Can you tell me your mommas name?” He thought about it and bit his lip. “Momma.” I chuckled. “Yes your mommas name, what is it?” “Her name is momma.” The guys chuckled around me. “Well, my name is Juice. What is your name?” He hugged onto the little black bear that was in his arms. “My name Nathaniel Charles Ortiz.” The guys around me all looked at me. “Do you have a picture of your momma?” Jax asked him gently. He nodded. “In Batman, I have a picture of my mommy and my daddy before mommy had me.” I squatted behind Nathaniel and held the bag open for him. He quickly pulled a picture out and handed it to Jax. “Are you serious?” Nathaniel nodded. “Mommy said that my daddy doesn’t know about me because my grandma and grandpa would have been mad. Jax passed the picture around to the guys before Chibs handed me the picture. My jaw dropped as I stared at the picture of Natalie and myself. I looked around at the guys and all of them had unreadable expressions. “We’ll deal with you, after we find my sister.” I nodded shyly. I couldn’t believe that the little boy in my arms was my son. “JUICE!” I looked at Clay. “Get the video from the camera and run the plate. We need to find my daughter.” I nodded and took Nathaniel’s hand leading him inside the clubhouse. I took out my laptop and started working quickly as Nathaniel fell asleep with his head on my lap.


	2. We both lie silently still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all of your support and want to say that this story WILL NOT follow the show. This is my fanfiction and my idea of what I like. You don't have to read it if you don't want. 
> 
> Starts in Juices pov

I moved Nathaniel from my lap as I ran to Jax quickly. “The van was registered to a man named Matthew Comley. Apparently he’s related to Darby somehow.” Jax went over the information on my laptop. “We have to find my sister. I don’t care what it takes. Juice get me an address or something.” I nodded and started opening the backdoor to the DMV database. 

~~Jax POV~~

I sat beside the sleeping boy and rubbed his hair gently. “I can’t believe that your sister had a child with Juice.” I looked up at clay. “I know. I don’t know how to feel about it either.” As I said this Nathaniel stretched and sat up. “Hey buddy. Do you want something to eat or drink?” He shook his head. “Maybe we should call Gemma. She might be able to get him to talk a little bit more.” Clay nodded. And started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm lightly. “Don’t tell her about him. I think that should be something that Natalie tells us.” He gave me a short nod. I looked at Nathaniel. “So little man. Is there anything you want?” He sniffed. “I want my mommy.” I felt my heart clench at his sweet innocent words. “I know you do bud. Believe me. We are going to do everything that we can to make sure that she comes back to you.” He nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth.   
“Clay?!” I heard Gemma’s voice ring out through the club house. “Oh, who is this?” She kneeled down in front of Nathaniel. “I Nathaniel.” She smiled at him. “I’m Gemma. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled and hid his face. “Jax! I got an address!” Juice ran up to me quickly. “Lets’ ride!” I walked out of the club house with the rest of the crew following me quickly. When I mounted my bike I felt a small tug at my pants. I looked down and saw Nathaniel staring at me with tears in his eyes. “What’s up little man?” He sniffed and wipes his eyes. “Please bring my mommy back.” I rubbed his hair gently. “I promise I will don’t worry. Gemma here is going to look after you until we bring your momma back.” Gemma walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. “C’mon little man. We’ll play a game.” He nodded and walked away from me. I started my bike and followed Clay out of the lot. We rode for about an hour before we pulled down a dirt road. Clay stopped at the top of the road. Looking down the road we could see a house. “That has to be where they’re keeping her.”   
Clay nodded. “Strap up everyone. I doubt they’re going to let her go without a fight.” I pulled my gun out of the holster and made sure it was loaded. I then caught the shot gun that Opie tossed to me. I made sure that it was loaded and waited for Clay’s command. “Okay. So Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Opie. You guys go around back and wait for my signal.” They all nodded and took off. “Prospect!” Half-Sac jumped out of the van quickly. “Yes?” “Keep the van running. We may have to get her out of here quickly.” Half-sac nodded and went back to the van. Me, Clay and Juice took off to the front. I pulled out my cell and called Opie. “Yeah?” “One…Two… NOW!” Juice kicked the front door open at the same time Tig kicked the back. I ran in quickly, shotgun loaded and ready to be fired. “What are you doing here?!” I looked at Mexican. “We’re looking for my sister! Have you seen her?” The Mexican looked at me and smirked. His crooked teeth showing behind his lips. “Drop your guns or she dies!” We all turned to look down the hall. There Natalie was standing with a gun to her head, her right eye was black and swollen, the right side of her lip was bloody and fat, there were many different cuts along her face in random spots. “Matthew?”   
The man nodded. “Now you need to drop your guns or her brains will end up all over the wall.” Clay nodded and we all lowered our shotguns or AKs. “Why did you kidnap my sister?” I glared at him. “She allowed me to fall in love with her and that little boy. She tried to play him off as mine. How stupid could I be? I was crushed when I found out Nathaniel wasn’t mine.” My vision started going red with each passing moment. “So you decided to take that boys mother from him?! What kind of sicko does that?!” He chuckled. “The same kind of guy that has been running the Charming Crank since I moved here.” I could hear Clay growl beside me. “Let her go.” Matthew turned his attention to Juice. Matthews jaw seemed to clench tighter and tighter with every second that he stared at Juice. 

~~Juice POV~~  
I locked eyes with Matthew. “You. I know you.” I cocked my eyebrow. “You’re Nathaniel’s father aren’t you?” Natalie looked at me through her good eye and she started to cry. “Yes I am. Now let her go.” Matthew pushed the gun harder to Natalie’s temple. “No! This stupid bitch convinced me that Nathaniel was mine! Then she gave him the last name Ortiz. What a wetback name. I refuse to let her go!” My ears started ringing loudly as a shot rang through the house. I was stunned for a second before I realized it could be Natalie. I jumped up to see her standing with blood on the side of her face. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. “Natalie! We got to go!” The Mexican that was standing to the side started screaming in spanish and we heard more bikes coming up the road. I picked Natalie up and took off running out of the house. I ran to where we parked the bikes with the guys following closely behind me. Half-Sac opened the back door quickly. I put Natalie in the back. “Drive Half! Drive!” I slammed the door shut and cocked my hand gun as Half drove off quickly. I jumped on my bike and followed Jax and Clay off of the dirt road and towards the highway.   
“Who’s is following us?!” I looked behind us and caught glimpse of a red patch. “I think it’s the Mayans!” I ducked against the fuel tank of my bike as the shots rang through the air. I grabbed my gun and fired back at them. I aimed my gun at the presidents front tire and shot. His bike swerved roughly to the right before he hit the ground. I turned back around and sped off quickly. I soon caught up with the rest of the gang and nodded at them. Jax nodded back and we sped off quickly.   
When we arrived at the club, Half-Sac was just pulling in. 

~~Natalies POV~~

I carefully got out of the back of the black van and was instantly knocked over by my son. “MOMMY!!” I held him closely and nuzzled his hair. “Oh baby. Are you hurt?” I pushed him away to look over his body to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. “No mama. I’m okay. You hurt.” He lightly touched my cheek. “I’m okay baby.” He smiled and hugged me tightly. “Natalie Thomasina Teller!” I stood up slowly and pushed my son behind my legs. “Yes?” Before I knew what happened I was pulled into my mommas arms. I hugged onto her tightly. She pulled me away and looked at me. “Oh my baby.” She held onto my face and kissed my cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much baby. Can I have a proper introduction?” I looked down at my son and pulled him around my legs. “This is my son Nathaniel Charles.” He looked up at my mom and smiled. “Nathaniel, this is your grandma.” He smiled brightly and hugged onto her legs. Clay walked over to my mom and rubbed the back of Nathans head. “And that is your grandpa.” Nathan looked up at clay and smiled.   
The rest of the guys stood around us and smiled. Nathan pushed down and came to me. “This is your uncle Jax, your uncle Opie, your uncle Bobby, uncle Chibs, uncle Tig, and uncle Happy.” Nathan giggled. “Oh you think my name is funny do you?” Nathan squealed loudly as Happy picked him up and tossed him in the air gently. I smiled brightly. I looked over at Juice and he looked hurt. “Nathaniel, theres someone else I want to introuduce you to.” He looked at me. I squatted down behind him and hugged onto him. “This man is your daddy.” He pulled out the picture from his book bag and stared at it. “He looks different.” I chuckled. “I know baby, but momma doesn’t look the same either.” Nathan dropped the picture and ran to juice. Juice smiled and picked him up, holding him close. I smiled brightly at them. “Juice you might want to put him down.” Juice looked at me and I pulled them both behind me.   
“None of you are going to touch him.” Jax and Clay both gritted their teeth. “Natalie, we told him what was going to happen if this happened.” “I don’t care. It’s in the past and we have to talk before you think about killing him. And it’s not going to happen in front of my son.” They both just stared at me. “Nathan, why don’t you go hang out with your uncles and get to know them a little more?” He smiled and nodded at me. He hesitantly reached his hand up to Jax. Jax looked down at him and smiled. He took his small hand in his much larger one and took him to the clubhouse. “C’mon Juice. We need to talk.” He lead me to the garage office and shut the door. I sat down and looked at him. “What the hell were you thinking.” The seriousness in his voice actually scared me. “What do you-“ He cut me off and his face was going red with anger. “You just left. Didn’t tell me where you were going. Didn’t tell me you were pregnant. And then let some other guy raise my son?!” I jumped at the tone of his voice. “I didn’t let him raise him. Nathan has always known about you.” “BUT I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT HIM!” I looked down.  
“I’m sorry Juice.” He started pacing the length of the office. “Yeah I know you are. I missed out on four years of my sons life!” I pulled out a small camera. “This is all of his milestones. His first steps, his first word.” Juice turned on the camera and the first video was of Nathan when he was 9 months old staring at the picture of me and juice.   
~On Video~   
I was holding Nathan in my lap. He was standing on shaky legs. “See mama and daddy?” He touched the picture and squealed loudly. I smiled at him. “C’mon buddy say mama.” He giggled loudly and touched the picture of Juice. “Dada.” I smiled brightly and hugged onto him. “That’s right baby that’s daddy.”   
~~Natalie POV~~  
Juice had tears running down his face as he held the camera tightly. “His first word was daddy?” I nodded. “And he knew it was me?” I nodded again. Juice sat on the couch in the office and sobbed into his hands. “I’m so sorry Juice. I should have told you that I was pregnant.” He wiped his eyes and looked at me. “Leave me alone. Just go.” I bit my lip. “Juice please.” He shook his head. “No you need to leave me alone. I’ll be there for Nathan but I’ll never forgive you for making miss these things.” My heart broke as he said this. He pushed passed me and hit my shoulder with his. I watched as he got on his bike and sped off. I sobbed into my hands and winced. My salty tears going into my open wounds burned. “C’mon baby girl. I’ll clean your wounds for you.” I walked with my momma to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. I winced slightly as she dabbed alcohol on my wounds. “You know, it nearly killed him when you left.” I looked up at her. “He didn’t eat or sleep for maybe a month. He would get drunk and just cry. He loved you baby girl and now you’re back. I’m sure it’s going to take him some time to get use to the fact that you’re real.”   
“I just want him to be there for Nathan mama. I want them to have a bond and love each other.” She stroked my cheek gently. “They will have that bond baby I promise. You just have to give them time.” I nodded and got up. I walked into the garage and watched as Juice picked Nathan up and spun him around quickly. I smiled brightly as my son squealed happily. “Daddy! Don’t drop me!” He laughed loudly. I watched as Juice pulled him to his chest. “Don’t worry buddy. I’ll never let you go.” He kissed the top of Nathan’s head and walked into the clubhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. I will increase the length of the chapters with each passing chapter. The more chapters the longer they are.


End file.
